


rose; bleu

by AFireInTheAttic



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers
Genre: Canon - Comics, F/M, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Pink, Post pan-global games, Post-Verto, Slice of Life, Spring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 01:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14297766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFireInTheAttic/pseuds/AFireInTheAttic
Summary: Just before the Olympics, Kim moves to St. Moineau. Without all the lizards, it’s actually a nice place to be.





	rose; bleu

**Author's Note:**

> I finally read the pink mini series and loved it! All the campiness and three times the excitement of the tv show! It was great to see Kim in a leadership role. 
> 
> It was also awesome to see a power ranger team that was 3/5 black! And honestly I was super disappointed not to see any Kim/Serge fanworks bc I thought they had amazing chemistry and teamwork right from the start. So..here’s my contribution :)

The gym was quiet, which would have been unusual if it weren’t 12:30 am. There was a girl running on a treadmill, and the smack of her feet on the track was the only sound aside from Kim’s slow breathing.

She stared down at the balance beam. _Inhale_. Just two more perfect routines, and she could go to bed. _Exhale_. Tomorrow was a rest day. _Inhale_. She could actually spend time with her mother for once. _Exhale_.

She took a step and fluidly moved into a flip, her hands catching the beams just right—yes! This was going to work. Training was a lot easier without an alien sorceress breathing down her neck all the time.

She finished two runs of her routine in record time, and started cooling down. The girl on the treadmill had vanished, apparently just as done as Kim.

She took a cool shower, not quite cold, but definitely soothing, like the final exhale after a workout.

The girl reappeared as she was getting dressed, coming from the steam room. “Salut,” she said as she was walked by, before doing a double take. “Kim?”

Now Kim was startled. “Britt?”

“Yes! Hi! Wow!” She rushes over to hug Kim. “It’s amazing to see you. I didn’t know you were here!”

“My coach and I moved here so I could be closer to my mom. Plus it’s closer to home for him than Florida was.” Gunther was a globetrotter for sure, but now that they were past the pan-globals, there was no need to stay far from where they’d both rather be. Honestly, ever since the Verto incident, she liked being able to keep an eye on her mother.

“Oh, wonderful news! How long were you here? You should have told us.” There was slight reproach in Britt’s tone, and Kim did feel a bit bad.

“I’ve been here just about a week, but I’ve been training constantly. The Olympics are coming up, and I need to be prepared for them. Tomorrow is one of my first free days. I didn’t want to tell you guys I was here when I wouldn’t even be able to see you.”

“D’accord. Well, you’re lucky. Serge is here this week. Let’s meet tomorrow, at the café?”

Kim smiled, touched by her immediate understanding, and more than a little excited to see Serge. “Oui,” she tries. “Perfecto?”

“C’est Espagnol,” Britt said with a grin.

* * *

Her mom was more than happy to cook Kim breakfast for once. Usually she left so early that all she could scarf down is a nutrition bar.

Today she got an egg white omelet with a full smorgasbord of vegetables. And she got to sleep in until nine. So far, a perfect morning.

She went with her mom to the gallery, where her stepfather is already hard at work. He waved at the two of them as they enter, but didn’t leave his workstation, even as they put his lunch in the break room refrigerator.

“The gallery is beautiful,” Kim gushed as she looked around. “Have you been renovating?”

“Oui,” her mom said, curling an arm around Kim’s waist. “Let me show you my favorite wing.”

It turned out to be a hall of local artists. Both her mother and stepfather had work hanging there, but the vast majority was from others. Kim stared for a long time at one piece, almost embarrassed.

“Isn’t that beautiful? It’s from when the power rangers were here,” her mom commented.

It was more than that, of course. It was a photograph of herself, one leg perfectly arched as she kicked one of the civilians—disarming only, of course—against a pink tinted wall. The whole town was that soft pink color, while her power suit stood out, bright and dark all at once. The movement captured, of course, was flawless. Even if it was embarrassing to be a subject, she was impressed with their eye.

She shook herself. It wasn’t the first time she’d seen herself photographed. She should be used to it by now.

It was the first time she’d seen it in a gallery, though.

She sighed. “It’s great.”

“Kim!”

She spun, already beaming. She’d recognize that voice anywhere. “Serge!”

The two of them embraced, and he ruffled her hair. “Admiring the art, hmm?”

“Oui,” she said, and he laughed.

“Your French is improving.”

“Sure,” she said, shaking her head.

“Ça va, Serge?” Her mother asked.

“Bien! Et toi?”

“Oui. It’s good to see you. How is university?”

“Same as ever. Not nearly as exciting as Kim’s life I’m sure.”

“All I do is practice!” she said defensively.

“Britt said,” and he winked at her, so she knew he wasn’t angry that she hadn’t said anything about moving there. “Anyway, your arrival is at the perfect time. The gardens at the park are blooming,” he said. “A perfect time for an outing, non?” To her mother, he said. “Is it okay if I kidnap her now?”

“Go ahead,” she answered with a laugh. 

* * *

The park was more beautiful than Kim had expected, though provincial France being beautiful in the spring shouldn’t have surprised her. Still, as they walked though the park holding hands, she was almost gaping at the flowers.

“They’re all pink,” she commented.

“We love pink,” Serge said with a shrug. He squeezed her hand. “Maybe more so now.”

She blushed. “Shut up.”

“I saw you admiring yourself.”

“Not like that,” she argued. “I’m embarrassed.”

“We all remember that you were the first. It is important. Not embarrassing.”

She grunted, not quite irritated. It was nice to hear, maybe, that people noticed her. Maybe that shouldn’t be a surprise—she’d been excited about her four gold medals and how people responded to that, too. And no one went to the Olympics without wanting some kind of recognition...

It was nice to hear that Serge cared, if she was honest with herself.

She cleared her throat after a few minutes of silence. “I’ve always liked blue.”

And Serge smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t think the pan-global games are real, so I kind of pretended they were like the pan-American games, which take place a year before the olympics.


End file.
